Dynasty Rock
by Tobelius
Summary: Based very loosely on Brighton Rock by Graham Greene. A modern day gangwar between the dynasty warriors. Xu Huang, Sun Shang, the three brothers, Zhuge Liang and more! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prologue: My successor

**Prologue: My Successor**

The city looked even sleazier at night. With nothing but the flashing neon signs to light your way and the pools of water gathering on the floor mixing with the blood of the victims of the many bar brawls. One of the rowdiest pubs in the town was the Sun inn, owned by none other than gang boss Sun Jian, and right now sitting above the pub Sun Jian was seated in a smoke filled room having a particular awkward conversation with the rest of his family.

Sun Ce kicked over his chair and snarled angrily at Jian,

"What! You snivelling old man, you want him instead of me!"

"Ce sit down you're embarrassing yourself… now listen I know that you are my oldest son and that means you have the right to gain control of the east, however I feel that Quan would be able to manage it better"

Sun Ce looked disgusted, he shook his head "so what? That's it? Quan gets the job.

At this Jian's daughter, Shang Xiang jumped to her feet flinging her hands out angrily "At least you had a chance, no one even considered me!"

"Shut up! Both of you" Drawled Quan getting lazily to his feet, "Pa has chosen his successor, bad luck, you lose.

Sun Jian hated to have to do this; ever since his wife had died he had felt as if their whole family had drifted apart, but he knew what was best for the Sun district and he knew Quan would manage expertly. Jian crossed to the window and looked through the streaky paned glass to the road beneath. He wished he could slip through the glass and leave this room, this town for now, forever. He sighed deeply as he saw yet another man get thrown through the window of the Sun Inn, his blood making a pink cocktail in the surrounding rain water. Jian's life had not been an easy one, constant fighting with the other gangs in the other area had caused Jian to age quickly deep lines cascading their way down Jian's face like tear drops.

There was a sudden loud noise and yet another of the Sun Inn's windows was broken. But that was the least of Jian's worries; He heard Shang Xiang scream and tried to turn to her but slipped to the floor. Ce and Quan rushed over to him turning him over. Jian found it harder to breath all he could see was Quan and Ce attempting to bandage his chest. Quan grabbed the gun from his pocket and hurried to the smashed window Jian had been looking from. He raised the gun and fired twice, Jian did not know what he had hoped to hit. Shang Xiang began to cry, crystal tears gliding across her face. Jian wished to comfort her but he couldn't quite lift his arms. Jian felt so sleepy, but he knew he should stay awake, his eyelids felt like they were holding up Dumbbells. Perhaps just five minutes rest…

Sun Shang Xiang looked at the floor and wiped the tears furiously from her eyes, she didn't cry, not even for her father's death, Quan would take over, or maybe Ce, but Shang Xiang, not much would change for her. But she knew one thing; she would exact her revenge on this assassin. It would take a long time to find him and then well she knew what to do.

Sun Ce lowered the body of his dead father to the floor. Well now he was an orphan, he looked to Quan, who was still gazing desperately out the window; Ce knew he wouldn't find anything. Quan was foolish to continue looking. Quan was foolish. Quan couldn't stand a chance of running the famous Sun gang. Ce would have to replace him, whether Quan accepted or not.

Sun Quan lowered the gun slowly and then pocketed it. He turned round again to look to his siblings; he gave one last sad look to his father and then grinningly remarked, "So I guess I'm in charge."

The others looked to him angrily.


	2. Chapter 1: I hate this part

Chapter 1: I hate this part 

Xu Huang dropped his sniper rifle and stepped backwards slumping on the bed, he had this room for the night but he wasn't stupid enough to stay there, he'd just sit for a minute. He had always hated assassination, standing out of view of the victim and just pulling a trigger, it seemed so easy, and it wasn't fair. He preferred to fight face to face, so he could see the whites of the others man's eyes.

He stood up and cautiously peered out the window. He could see the smashed second story window of the Sun Inn. He could see that lying just beneath the sill was the now deceased Sun Jian, with a bullet placed expertly in his heart.

Huang pulled on his trench coat and stepped out into the frosty January air. There were still puddles on the ground but the rain had stopped. The music from the Sun Inn could be heard from all the way down the street, and Huang increased his pace in the hopes of escaping it.

Huang was a tall, muscular man and his face was delicately inscribed with wrinkles. His hair was long and down past his shoulders, it was matted and partly in dreadlocks. He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and looked down at the ground as he moved through the streets, the occasional lone car crawling sluggishly past.

Huang itched his torso slightly, although he had received his tattoo many months ago it still itched from time to time. He carried on until he reached the west side of town; this side was filled with strip clubs, "masseuse" parlours and dirty pubs all owned by the one man Cao Cao.

Xu Huang turned left, glancing over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. He wasn't. He reached a small terraced house and knocked on the door. A grate in the top of the door slid open and a pair of irritable eyes were revealed.

"Whatever you're selling we ain't buying," the eyes rasped angrily. Huang muttered irritably to himself as he pulled down the top of his shirt to reveal the blue phoenix tattooed on his torso. The eyes narrowed and then the scrape of a bolt was heard and the owner of the eyes was revealed. He was a short, stocky man with a baldhead, and a scar across his neck. He had small piggy eyes and he had a strange lumpy nose, from the amount of times it had been broken.

"Sorry Huang, procedure. You know Cao Cao insists I do it," The bald man explained sheepishly

"Move out the way Wei" Huang said barging past Dian Wei.

Huang made his way up the oak staircase, the fourth stair creaking as it always did. This place was almost like home; he had been so many times before.

He entered the first room to find Xiahou Dun and his brother Xiahou Yuan seated at a table playing cards. Yuan was a large man who was fond of drinking and little else. His brother Dun was more serious, he was quite skinny and he wore a large eye patch across his left eye, to cover the now empty socket. Dun had been stabbed in the eye by Song Xian and had lost the eye completely; Song Xian on the other hand had lost a lot more than that.

"Huang!" boomed Yuan. "Come sit and play. I've already lost about 200 dollars from this bastard" Yuan moaned gesturing to his brother. Huang shook his head and replied

"No, Yuan. Maybe later. I need to see Cao Cao."

"Was the mission a success?" Dun asked

Huang paused a moment before saying,

"Yes, Sun Jian is dead."

This was met by cheers from the Xiahou brothers,

"So the east is in turmoil, ha, with no leader it's over for them," Yuan roared.

Huang left the two Xiahou brothers and continued down the hall. He looked into the next room and saw Cao Pi, Cao Cao's son and his wife Zhen Ji together on the bed. Cao Pi turned to Huang and gave him a look, which could shoot bullets. Huang hurried on to the next room where he discovered Cao Cao and Dian Wei.

Cao Cao's office was filled with expensive things, animal rugs, antiques, famous art; Cao didn't particularly care for these things he merely wanted people to know he was rich. And he _was _rich. If owning all the major businesses in the west side of town didn't generate enough, the drug trade definitely did. Cao Cao was seated in a large chair that was more of a throne; he was smoking a cigar, and sipping a glass of brandy. Cao gestured to a seat and Huang took it.

"Would you care for some brandy or a cigar?" offered Cao

Huang passed on it, he had never seen the point of smoking, and drinking merely lowered his awareness.

"I assume that, as you have returned, Sun Jian is dead," Cao Cao said.

Huang grunted in agreement.

"Marvellous work, dear Huang" Cao Cao beamed a genuine smile reaching his cold face.

Huang shifted in his seat uncomfortable with his boss's haunting stare. Cao gestured to Wei who brought forward a small wad of cash. Sneering he chucked it into Huang's hands. Huang stood up and asked his boss.

"Cao, surely this attack on the Sun family will bring about our own suffering, they are sure to retaliate."

Cao laughed, "You think that I fear the Sun family, they are oil on the road to me! The police lay off us, so long as we have Zhen Ji, we can do what we want! Honestly who can lay a finger on us?"

Cao Ren eased up on the clutch as he slipped into third gear. Behind him the backseats were loaded with heroin, LSD and Cocaine. He hardly approved but it was good money. He turned to the man in the front seat, Guan Yu.

Yu had only recently joined Cao's gang. Money problems or something like that, Ren didn't really care. He grinned at Yu as they reached some traffic lights. It was deserted so he drove right through.

Suddenly out of nowhere a van smashed into the back of the car, spinning it mercilessly. Ren stamped down on the accelerator jolting off at top speed, the van swerved to follow.

Ren swerved from lane to lane in an attempt to shake off the van but it clung on. Yu pointed off to a side road and they took racing through a small park they reached a car park. Ren stopped and looked around.

"I think we lost them," Ren said happily. He turned back just in time to see Yu fire a pistol into Ren's head.


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee from a stranger

Please review, somebody, anybody!

So far only one review from my faithful buddy Alex the wolfmero

So everyone else please review

Chapter 2: Coffee from a stranger

Guan Yu pulled into the garage on the south side of town, Ren's dead body slid off the back seat and onto the floor. Yu parked the car. He breathed heavily his hands still gripping the steering wheel, Ren's blood still on his face.

Yu didn't want to be the one to kill Ren, Zhang Fei was meant to do it, but Ren was a better driver then they had suspected. Yu had had to use his pistol the third bullet he had ever fired. The second one to be on target. He saw Fei's car pull slowly into the garage behind Ren's car. And Fei got out sheepishly.

"Sorry brother. I messed up." Fei mumbled. Yu shook his head,

"Don't worry I handled it, Ren is dead."

"Don't tell me you screwed up again Fei!" called a slimy voice from across the concrete. Zhuge Liang strode across to them looking like an angry viper. Wei Yan shuffled behind him.

"Listen, it doesn't matter, we got the drugs and we took out Cao Ren." Yu said in the hopes of redeeming his brother.

" Whatever, I guess you don't need to do what Liu Bei asks, it's not as if he's your boss, oh wait he is!" Liang snarled angrily.

Fei looked down and the ground biting his tongue and clenching his fists to keep from assaulting Liang.

"Yan, Fei grab the drugs and take them inside, oh and get rid of the body, Yu you come with me". Liang and Yu left whilst Yan and Fei struggled with the bags.

Fei looked exasperatedly at Yan.

"Damn, how the hell do you put up with him?"

Yan turned to Fei and uttered,

"When…live… with this…" Yan pulled his mask from his face and for the first time since Fei had met him Fei saw Yan for what he really looked like. There was a huge scar from across his eyebrow to his lip. His nose was a twisted lump on the barren landscape of his face. And one of his eyes was just a socket where you could see right into his head. Fei grimaced in horror. Yan looked slightly offended and covered his face once more.

"You… know… who… trusted…" Yan growled. And then he grabbed Ren's body and dragged it to the side of the garage.

Fei thought to himself. Yan had once been a normal looking guy, a man who didn't have to hide behind a mask. But now because of one man's mistake he had lost everything. Even his voice box had been mashed up. And yet Yan still forgave the man. Yan was truly a better man than Fei. "But hey at least I have a whole face" Fei thought. And with this jolly thought in mind he grabbed one of the bags pull of class A drugs. 

Xu Huang pushed open the door of the café and was hit pull on with the smell of coffee beans and the sound of crappy jukebox music. He didn't normally come to places like this but he had felt the need to get away from Cao Cao from the whole west side of town, and now that the east seemed off limits, the south was the best place to be.

He took a seat by the window and looked out at the dirty, frosty street imprisoned on the other side. He picked thoughtfully at the flowery tablecloth.

"So what do you want?" Huang looked up to see a waitress waiting expectantly with a notepad. She had short brown hair held back in a headband she was slim and tanned. Huang stared at her for a moment.

"Is everything alright?" She asked again, she looked confused, but beneath it Huang thought he saw her blush slightly.

"Um, I'll just have a coffee." Huang muttered

"Okay, I'll be right back" the waitress replied smiling.

Huang sat back in his seat and thought to himself. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman; recently he had been feeling lonely, if he were to ask this girl out, how long would it be until she put out. He looked up again to see the waitress returning with a cup of coffee.

"Here you…ah" she yelped as she slipped suddenly, Huang swiftly caught her in his arms but the coffee spilled across the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" the waitress moaned as she mopped it up.

"No problem," replied Huang.

"Are you sure? I feel so stupid. I'll get you another" the waitress blurted out in a state of distress.

"It's fine," replied Huang smiling playfully. He was looking for a chance to make his move but he realised he wouldn't stand a chance of getting a date tonight.

"Oh… uh… thanks for catching me, you're really strong… I'll get your drink now," the waitress simpered.

Huang watched as the waitress trotted off behind the counter and began to think of ways in which he might woo her.

Sun Shang Xiang giggled to herself, the poor boy had lapped up her whole pretend trip thing. And she knew that he definitely fancied her. Soon when he asked her out, when she gained his trust then she would have a chance to strike at the throats of the West. She would pay back the bastard who killed her father.

**Hope you like the characters I have chosen.**

**I think they will be the main ones!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will try and update soon**

**With a bit on Shu, Wu and Wei each time.**


End file.
